ScanFederation
History of ScanFederation In the Beginning,,, In the Philippine Isle. A great power is emerging and that is the "Order of A.D.". A.D. stands for Anno Domini that everybody knows,, but the Commander of the Order,, who called himself Supreme General After_Death gave it a new meaning,, a meaning that will sure shake the very Foundations of the Philippine Government. He gave the meaning "Mass Rebellion", The President is shaken by the announcement of the General himself saying that "The Philippines is no longer under the Government's control and threaten the President to leave office in 24 hours". But after 1 hour the President has broadcasted that the Government will not give up without a fight and The General gave the government an unforgettable Fight, a war that would End in a tremendous state,,. After the War that has been Called in the Philippines the "War of the Century", because of the unbelievable technology the Order have, The Philippine army is simply no match.And the Order won the war, taking full control of the country the General ordered his army to seize all remaining Filipino Forces and eliminate if necessary granting him the power of Supreme Dictator, After a Decade the Order has control of the whole Nation,, Even changed the name of the Country to "New Alliance of the Philippines". But the U.S doesn't tolerate this kind of Leadership and the President of the United States "President Barack Obama" announced to the World that they will Free the Philippines from the grasp of the General and Ordered the General to free the nation or they will suffer a great consequence. And a day later, in "April 27, 2023", the General announced a very startling answer to the calls of the U.S. President, "Bring It On" said the General and The U.S. Deployed all of its Army towards the Philippines.. But the General doesn't know that he breeded two snakes at his Army,, "Black General Audictus" of '''Visayas and "Violet General Anubus" of the Islamic Army of Mindanao''' joined forces with the U.S. Army to bring down the General once and for all. The War has started and last for almost half a century before the Order has been totally eliminated at the Country itself so he retreated to an Indonesian island and forged a treaty between the U.S., Philippines and the Order that will prevent the Order to continue its research at advance weaponry and instead granting the Newly Emerged Country of the Order to research in the fields of Economics, Medicine and even Opening a project that will grant Humans a colony at space. Since then the Order followed the Treaty deals, but since then a rebellion is ravaging the Country and because of that Rebellion caused the Fall of The Supreme General After_Death and The Order of A.D. Giving way to a new Government to take Control of the Country and secretly vowed to take back the Philippine Isles no matter what.. And the The Nation of the ScanFederation is born, ending a Legacy of one of the most destructive leader in the history of The World. And it continues to amaze the world with its technological advances in both Military and Economics... ' A New Homeland Due to the war of Indonesia and Malaysia,,, the Federation is in dire for a new land. so the newly appointed Supreme Minister BloodyValentine forged a deal with Indonesia that will grant Indonesia the Military Power it needs to take out Malaysia and and giving the Federation a territory and a new Capital. The War has lasted for a record breaking 10 years or 1 decade due to the help of the Federation, but the World doesn't know that the Federation is behind of the of the great success and achievements of Indonesia giving way to the Treaty of the Two Nations that they will share their technology to one another thus, giving Indonesia the title of "Second most advanced Nation in the World"in both Military and space technology that the Federation will later use for the "Lunar Project". As expected by the S.M. BloodyValentine. In March,22 2083, the Indonesian Army has won the war and has been given a part of the Malaysian territory and the Borneo territory to the Federation giving the chance to Expand and grow enough to become the Next Asian Power in the World. And now the ScanFederation new territory and the city once called Bandar Seri Begawan has been Changed and giving birth to the new city called Federal City . A New Beginning After a couple of years,, when the Nation is now stabilizing and nearing its goal of becoming a new Asian World Power,, the Supreme Minister BloodyValentine passed away in the age of 73 yrs. old. He assumed the symbol of the Nation itself, the Scythe of Power at Sept. 25, 2078 and died at the very date itself, "Sept. 25, 2098". The Nation is shocked with the event and Nation itself frozed in the day of the Funeral, after 7 months,, the Council of the Federation announced that the next Supreme Minister will be the Son of BloodyValentine,, Lord Raphael Frozenheart Barcena will be called Scan007 as the new title and the new Supreme Minister. The people of the Federation is honored to be ruled by the new S.M. and as a tribute to the people, the S.M. Scan007 will make the day his Father died a holiday in honor of respecting his Father's great work and love for the nation and not only that, the New S.M. is gonna Open up to the world and breaking the Isolation of the Country and by proving that he had started Two Projects that will build a new government sector and announcing the nations greatest ambition yet,,the Foreign Ministry and the Project "Star" that will grant humans a new city and even possibly a new homeworld at space and will hope that it is the first step of changing the nation's image to the citizens of the World. Dawn of New Power January 1, 2099, The ScanFederation has achieved it's ultimate goal, the goal to become a World Power,, and due to achieving this kind of achievement, the Supreme Minister has now turn to its next goal,, Conquering and taking full control of the Philippines. This has been a dream of both the deceased Supreme General After_Death and his father Supreme Minister BloodyValentine, but taking it to the next level, adding his other ambition, by conquering both Indonesia and the Philippines. and so he did, by using his power and influence, the Dominion of ScanFederation had declared war on both countries and gets away with it. A year later, the S.M. has conquered and had once again full control of the Philippines and after taking the Philippine isle, he now turn his sight at Indonesia, the Indonesia had the DSF going, since it shared the same technology, but it is still not enough to defeat the Dominion and after a swift and fast war that has been recognize throughout the world the "Archapelic War", taking control of most the South east Asia, the Dominion has earned the nickname "Storm of the Orient" because its swift and unbelievable feet of power. But due to this war 2 cities have been destroyed, the City of Manila at the Philippines and Kuala Lumpur at Indonesia, but the S.M. has a backup plan and turned the ruin sites as a memorial sites and the newly established cities have been unveiled,, The City of New Manila and the City of Neo Kuala Lumpur have been born. Fall of the Asian Dragons 20 years have past since the invasion of Indonesia and the Philippines, The Dominion of ScanFederation is now stabilizing once again. But under this great achivement, four Dragons have been awaken due to jelousy, the dragons of South East Asia is on the move to bring down and nuetralize the Great storm of the Sea that they have seen is a threat to them, this Dragons are the People's Republic of Vietnam, Kingdom of Myanmar, Alliance of Thailand and Renaissance of Cambodia they have planted four spies to see the Defenses that the Dominion have and to come up of a plan on how to bring it down. 2 months later, the Spies reported in that every 6 months the MLSB or the Missile Laser Defense Barrier will undergo a routine maintenance, the Dragons have seen it as an opportunity and decided to target 3 Capital Cities of the Dominion, The City of Federal, Neo Kuala Lumpur and New Manila by using 3 modified missiles to destroy the Cities Icons, the Spies said that they have to launch at presice timing to ensure the success of the Operation. And then, 4 months later, the plan is almost complete, all they have to do now is wait for the signal that the Spies will set off, and then at 3:00 PM the attack begun, the missiles have hit the right target and hit the Federal Supreme Tower, New Petronas Tower 1, and Malacañang Palace, inflicting so much damage the Supreme Minister Scan007 was angered and declared DEFCON 1 immediately after hearing the news and inflicting so much damage the Minister ordered Power Centralization which means the Supreme Minister had changed its position to Supreme General and granted Full control of the Military in order for fulltime rediness for another domination and cutting off the International Communications throughout the world. Then, After the Announcement of the Republic of Jerna that it is not their doing and is ready to help the Dominion, but this fact has been ignored because the perpatrator of the 1st missile has been discovered and those nations are Vietnam & Myanmar, the Minister ordered the immediate dispatch of the Invasionary forces and invade the mentioned nations. The UN tried to stop this but they it never availed and since there is simply no way of stopping the Dominion now the UN just let it past since the DSF is a nuetral nation. Then 3 weeks later, the investigation team has uncovered the nations responsible for the 2 missiles. Cambodia and Laos and the one nation funded and the brains for the attack, non-other then Thailand. Due to this fact the Minister ordered the immediate capture of the nations held responsible for such a cowardly act. then 6 months have past, and then the Great news the Minister is waiting for, Vietnam and Thailand has been successfully occupied and the Minister ordered the remaining invasionary forces to move to the other nations that has yet to vow to the Power of the Storm, then 3 months have past and the nations of Laos and Cambodia has been occupied and has been stabilized, the people of the nations not pleased with this kind of take over, they tried to rebel but it is simply not enough. Due to this the Supreme General has resumed International Communications and ordered the Foreign Ministry to give relief and support for those people that has been a victim of war to show his great sense of humor and in order to gain his new people's trust. then 4 months later, since this nation put up a great fight, the nation of Myanmar is no more, and the Dragons have been tamed and put under the mercy of the Storm, By cancelling the order of Power Centralization the Minister have complete and absolute control of the whole South East Asia and control of the Asian Dragons. Category:ScanFederation